finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben
Ben is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. He is a survivor of the Club Kitty accident and is a jock at his college campus. Like his best friend Eric Prescott, Ben is dim-witted and described as a drunken idiot, unable to define words beyond his little level of vocabulary (at one point, Ben asked in the middle of a conversation what "ostracized" meant). Secretly, Ben is tired of his friend Eric and all the drug dealings and trouble he gets into, so when he learns that Eric will perform a drug deal at Club Kitty, he calls the cops. Unfortunately, only one cop shows (Officer Marina Hewlett) and it just so happens that she fires a bullet that causes the crash of the club. While Ben waits for the cops to show, he watches The Vipers perform on stage, shortly before the lead singer Jessica Golden has a vision of the club collapsing. The waitress Macy spots Ben and Eric and chases them outside (they hadn't been paying their drink tabs). While they wait outside, the club collapses and kills several people inside. Ben is later seen on his campus along with Eric as he tries to perform another drug deal on campus, and Ben is forced to guard the elevator for security guards. He is not seen again afterwards until late at night after Jess has a dream about Death's realm and calls for all the survivors to meet at a diner. Shortly after they eat, Macy is held hostage by wandering vagrants and Ben and the survivors manage to fight them off, but during the fight, Ben fires a bullet at a scaffolding, which send a metal pane towards Macy and slices her in half at the shoulder. Ben is the sixth survivor of the Club Kitty accident to die. Death Shortly after Macy is killed, the survivors hear the wail of sirens and realize that the cops are about to arrive. After Eric manages to put all of their fingerprints on the gun, he convinces them to run away from the cops as opposed to explaining what happened to Macy and the muggers. As they prepare to leave, a sign comes loose and falls down, almost crushing Ben to death. He hops backwards and dodges the sign, but immediately afterwards, he steps sideways and falls down a manhole cover and into the sewers. It was never fully confirmed what happened to Ben (his death was vague and there was little evidence to confirm he actually died) but it can be assumed he died of either a broken neck or blunt force trauma to the head, since Death's list continued and went straight for Eric next. Signs/Clues * In Jess's vision of the club collapsing, Ben was killed when a giant slab of concrete fell on top of his head and cracked his skull. * Ben almost died when a sign nearly fell on top of him and crushed him to death. * The sign that almost killed Ben read "Site Safety". Had Ben been paying attention and using his sight, he wouldn't have stepped down the manhole. Category:Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Males Category:Death's Servants Category:Survivors Category:Club Kitty Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die Category:Fell Category:Snapped